Et l'espoir renait
by Ptipou
Summary: Leah décide de partir loin de Forks, loin de tout ces couples qui s'aiment et qui l'étouffe. Est-ce que ce sera sa chance de s'ouvrir à de nouveaux horizons ?


_Et l'espoir renait._

_Tout était devenu trop calme maintenant que les Cullen vivaient tous dans le bonheur le plus parfait et s'étaient installés à Forks. Et nos seuls réels ennemis avaient compris qu'il ne valait mieux pas venir s'aventurer sur ces terres. Cependant depuis l'affrontement notre meute ne s'étaient pas ressoudée. La dispute avait été bien trop forte, le lien s'était cassé. Et ne devoir plus que supporter mon frère et les pensées roucoulantes de Jake, ça en devenait insoutenable._

_J'étais jeune. Je ne demandais qu'a voir du pays. Sans demander mon reste, je me transformais et partis direction là où mes pattes m'emmènerais._

_« - Leah ! Où vas-tu ? _

_- J'ai besoin de voir autre chose. Laisse moi partir. Tu es jeune, et tu as Jake et les Cullen._

_- Leah … Sois prudente s'il te plait. Et heureuse._

_- Merci p'tit frère. Toi aussi. »_

_Ville immense ou petit village, je n'avais pas de préférence. Je m'arrêterais quand mes pattes le réclamerais. Et quand je vis Chicago avec ses gigantesque buildings je sus que m'y arrêterais pour un temps. _

_Je sentais encore les pensées de mes deux amis laissés derrière, mais voulant me débrouiller je coupais le contact et partis en quête d'un endroit où dormir. Il me faudrait aussi un travail si je voulais rester plus longuement. Je n'étais plus à La Push et plus je devais retrouver de nouveaux repères. Ca n'allait pas être chose aisée._

_Voilà deux mois que j'étais arrivée dans cette ville et je m'en sortais relativement bien. J'avais trouvé un emploi dans une pizzéria, acheté une voiture__ et trouvé un tout petit appartement que j'avais eu le droit de décorer selon mes gouts -ce qui le rendait encore plus minuscule. J'avais même un cercle d'amis assez proche rencontré au gré de mes sorties que je fréquentais souvent._

_Moi qui avait tant rêvé de voyages, je m'étais installée dans la première ville où j'avais fait halte. Et j'éprouvais du remord d'avoir laissé mon clan sans explications. Alors je me transformais et j'allais courir. Tout devenait tellement plus simple sous cette forme animale. Les émotions humaines étaient atténuées et l'__énergie__ de la nature sur mon corps m'apaisait. Mais quand arrivait l'aube, je devais reprendre forme humaine et cette activité humaine, fourmillante._

_« - Leah ? Leah, tout va bien ?_

_- Quoi ? Oh pardon ! Oui tout va bien._

_- La commande de la table deux est prête. Il n'attendent que ton joli sourire._

_- Merci Bill » , répondis-je en prenant le __plateau__, le sourire aux lèvres._

_J'adorais Bill. Il avait été le premier à à m'aider à retrouver un logement quand ma propriétaire m'avait misa la porte, et il avait toujours un compliment pour moi. Un vrai gentleman._

_« - Bon appétit messieurs, dames ! » , dis-je d'un ton enjoué et tournais les talons._

_Je revins en cuisine. C'était plutôt calme et l'ambiance et l'ambiance y était plus sympa. Bill était en train de laver ses casseroles. Il recevait rarement d'aide et ce travail était exténuant. Le chef ne voulait pas investir dans un lave vaisselle. Trop couteux._

_Je pris le torchon et avec un sourire aimable je m'attelais à essuyer les grosses marmites. Notre duo était plutôt silencieux. Durant le service nous n'avions guère le temps de discuter , et nous ne fréquentions pas en dehors du travail. _

_Je jetais de fréquents coups d'œil à la salle. Je devais être présente pour les nouveaux clients, mais les gens avait l'air de s'être donnés le mot pour ne pas venir._

_La fermeture se fit tranquillement et je rentrais chez moi tranquillement. Je fis fonctionner mon répondeur par acquis de conscience mais tout allait bien. Sinon j'aurais retrouvé Seth sur le pas de ma porte._

_Tous me manquaient. Ma mère, mon frère, Jake, ma tribu, et même étrangement ces sangsues. Mais je ne voulais pas rentrer. Pas encore._

_J'allumais la TV. Pas le journal télévisé. C'était bien trop déprimant. Il y avait bon nombre d'émissions divertissantes. J'en mis une au hasard et filais à la cuisine. J'étais affamé. J'avais conservé toutes les recettes Quileutes. Elles étaient bien meilleures que ce que je servais à longueur de journée. Et puis ça sentait bon._

_Mon téléphone sonna._

_- Oui allo ?_

_- Leah ? C'est Bill._

_- Oh Bill ! Que se passes t'il ? _

_- Rien de grave ne t'inquiètes pas. Je me demandais juste si ce soir, ou un autre soir si tu n'es pas en forme, tu voudrais qu'on sorte ?_

_Je jetais un coup d'œil à la blonde qui se trémoussait en avalant à moitié son micro pour cacher la mauvaise __synchronisation__ du playback. L'alternative d'une soirée autour d'une bière avec un collègue m'enchantais bien plus._

_- Ce soir c'est parfait Bill. Rendez vous au Mulligans ? C'est un nouveau pub qui à ouvert. Tu connais ?_

_- Non pas du tout. Mais ça à l'air bien. On se retrouve devant la pizzéria ? Et tu m'indiqueras la route._

_- Ok ! A de suite._

_Je filais à la salle de bain me refaire une beauté, enfiler ma robe et descendis à la volée les marches de mon immeuble pour sauter dans ma voiture. Je ne comprenais pas d'où venais cette excitation. Jamais Bille ne m'avais attiré. Il était juste un collègue de travail. Peut être l'envie de le connaitre plus ?_

_J'arrivais rapidement. Pour patienter, je tournais la radio sur une fréquence locale. La musique m'apaisa. Deux éclats de phares jaillirent dans la nuit électrique. Je sortis à la rencontre de Bill et lui claquais deux bises sur ses joues négligemment mal rasées. Lui aussi s'était changé. Un jean, une chemise savamment remontée sur ses bras musculeux, et je pouvais déceler une pointe de parfum. Il s'était mis sur son 31._

_- Tu es très jolie ce soir Leah, me dit-il le feu aux yeux._

_- Merci beaucoup, répondis-je subitement timide. Tu n'es pas mal toi non plus._

_- A moins que tu ne préfères rester sur ce parking, ce qui ne me dérange absolument pas, je t'invite à monter dans ma voiture. J'ai repérer le chemin sur internet. Ce n'est pas très loin en fait._

_Vu le début de soirée, je n'osais imaginer après quelques bières. Mais je m'exécutais, car pour être honnête le parfum de mon partenaire me faisait perdre mes sens._

_Je ne savais où me mettre durant le trajet bien que Bill ait allumé la radio pour détendre cette ambiance tendue. A croire que nous trouver aussi proche l'un de l'autre nous avait rendu aussi timides que des adolescents. Heureusement le trajet n'était pas long, et une fois que nous poussâmes la porte du bar, l'ambiance se réchauffa. Nous nous empressâmes de commander au comptoir et tentèrent de trouver une place. Ce n'était pas chose aisée. Le bar était comble ce soir. Une soirée karaoké se déroulait._

_Assis dans un petit coin, nous flirtions, nous racontant nos vies, sur les tubes chantés par des jeunes complètement ivres de bière. Cette soirée était décidément pleine de surprises. Et je voulus la pimenter un peu plus._

_Je plongeais la main dans mon sac en me dirigeant vers la fiche d'inscriptions. Ce soir je voulais chanter. Avec mon stylo, j'inscrivis mon nom et le titre de la chanson. Bill me regarda d'un air étrange alors que je revenais vers lui avec le sourire aux lèvres._

_- Ce soir je donne de la voix, lui dis-je de bonne humeur._

_Les prestations s'enchainaient, et nous déchainions, donnant de la voix en chœur, dansant collé/serré. _

_Lorsque vint mon tour, je lançais un regard vers Bill, me laissais prendre par les premières notes et entamais avec une voix puissante._

_« __He's a stranger to some and a vision to none_

_He can never get enough, get enough of the on__e_

_For a fortune, he'd quit but it's hard to admit_

_How it ends and begins on his face is a map of the world_

_A map of the world, on his face is a map of the world_

_A map of the world _»

Je sentis la salle en transe et je partis avec.

PAN !

Le bruit résonna dans ma tête et le noir se fit.

- Je veux de l'oxygène à 8 litres ! Et quand Est-ce que ce foutu sang arrive ? On arrive déjà a peine à la stabiliser pas la peine de lui donner plus de raisons de crever !

J'entendais des cris, les lumières blanches me piquaient les yeux, et des odeurs étranges m'agressaient le nez.

Que s'était il passé ? Où étais je ? Aouch ! Mais ça n'allait pas dans leurs tête ? Pourquoi me piquaient ils la plante des pieds ? Je me mis à grogner. Je ne pouvais pas faire mieux tellement ma bouche était ankylosée et remplie d'un liquide ferreux. Ou plutôt … de sang. Cette idée me fit remonter l'estomac jusque dans la gorge.

Je tentais d'ouvrir les yeux mais la lumière était trop intense. Je ne distinguais rien du tout. Par contre qu'Est-ce que ça pouvait bien faire mal ! Je dus m'y reprendre à plus d'une fois pour y voir à travers ce brouillard. Tant de monde autour de moi. Ca ne devait vraiment pas aller bien pour ma personne.

- Mademoiselle Clearwater ? Si c'est oui, clignez des yeux.

Comment ne pas résister à l'ordre de cet infirmier ? Je clignais immédiatement des yeux. Mais le plus rapidement possible. Je ne voulais pas perdre une miette du spectacle qu'offrait son physique parfait.

Je me perdis dans ses yeux chocolat. La seule véritable chose que je pouvais voir de lui. Tout le reste de son corps était caché sous sa blouse. Je devinais sous son masque un sourire empli de tendresse.

Je n'arrivais à définir ce qui à ce moment était en train de se passer. Mais je ne comptais pas le laisser passer.

- Shannon ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Tu te prépares à faire une déclaration ou quoi ? Ici, tu bosses ou tu sors ! Compris ?

Le dénommé Shannon rougit sous son masque, et je me sentis de nouveau piquée, triturée, déshabillée sans la moindre explication. Ma tête se mit à tourner, j'eus soudain très chaud et je commençais à sombrer dans un lourd sommeil.

- Bonne nuit, dit une voix mélodieuse à mon oreille.

Je me réveillais en pleurs. J'avais mal au corps et au cœur. Où était l'ange qui était apparu ? Il ne pouvait être le fruit de mes délires douloureux ? Je tournais la tête et sentis un tuyau me retenir. J'étouffais un cri de douleur quand celui-ci m'étrangla.

- Melle Leah ! Que se passe t'il ?

Il était là.

-Où souffrez vous ? Je vous amène de quoi calmer votre douleur de suite.

Il sortit pour aussi vite revenir, tripota quelques fils de la perfusion et s'assit à côté de mon lit.

- Les antalgiques devraient agir d'ici quinze minutes. Essayez de vous reposer un peu.

Je reposais ma tête sur les coussins et en profitais pour observer mon compagnon, maintenant qu'il n'était plus autant caché.

Grand, brun, avec une peau mate de quelqu'un qui passait la plupart de son temps libre dehors. Et a soulever de la fonte aussi. Il pouvait aisément rivaliser avec les hommes auprès desquels j'avais évolué.

- Melle Clearwater, je vais devoir vous poser quelques petites questions. Nous avons déjà certaines informations par votre petit ami …

- Non, non, ce n'est qu'un ami. Nous sommes collègues. Mais allez y. Quelles sont ces questions ?

- Juste pour vous connaitre un peu plus. Sur un plan médical bien sur, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

Et l'interrogatoire commença. D'où je venais, mes antécédents médicaux, si aucunes de mes croyances n'allaient à l'encontre d'actes médicaux, depuis quand je vivais à Seattle ? Puis petit à petit la conversation se mit à dévier, à se faire moins professionnelle. Et j'eus mon mot à dire.

Nous voulions tout connaitre l'un de l'autre. Cet espèce d'attrait irrésistible nous donnait confiance en l'autre comme jamais je n'avais eu confiance. Même en ma meute. Et il me posa cette question à laquelle je ne pouvais mentir.

- Leah, durant ton intervention quelque chose d'étrange s'affichait sur les moniteurs de contrôle. Ta température corporelle est plus élevée que la moyenne., ainsi que ton rythme cardiaque. Et encore maintenant. Pourtant ce n'est la cause d'aucuns virus. Je ne connais qu'une race sur Terre qui ai ces capacité.

- Je la connait aussi Shannon. Car j'en suis une. Je suis un loup garou. Ou plus exactement une Enfant de la Lune. Je t'ai dit que je venais de La Push. Et bien ma meute sont mes frères et je suis la seule louve selon les légendes.

- Tu n'es pas la seule. D'autres existent. Ma meute en est composée essentiellement. Nous sommes une toute petite tribu qui n'avons plus à nous protéger. Mais certains d'entre nous avons décider de garder notre don. Nous ne sommes jamais assez prudents.

BIP ! BIP ! BIP !

- Oh excuses moi. Mon chef m'appelle. Repose toi. Je passerais te voir dès que j'ai un instant.

Il se leva du bord du lit où il s'était installé.

-Tu me manques déjà, rajouta-t-il en passa la porte.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui envoyer un baiser de la main. Lui aussi me manquait déjà.

- Je crois que tu t'es imprégné sœurette ! me lança une voix joyeuse.

- Seth ! Qu'Est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Ravi de te voir aussi.

- Mais oui andouille ! Tu sais que je suis heureuse de te voir. Mais comment as-tu su où je me trouvais ?

- Il se trouve que nous sommes encore liés télépathiquement, et en tant que frère et sœur ce lien est plus fort encore. J'ai su que tu avais été blessée. Comment vas-tu ?

- Je vais mieux. Je crois que la balle ne m'a qu'éraflé. Et puis j'ai de bon soins ici.

- Oui j'ai pu voir ça. C'est qui l'armoire à glace ?

- Eh oh ! Tu t'es regardé un peu ? Je voudrais pas me retrouver entre vous deux.

Nous éclatâmes de rire en concert.

- Lui c'est Shannon. Il est infirmier. Et tu as raison, c'est plus qu'un coup de foudre.

- J'ai entendu la fin de votre conversation. Homme-loup hein ?

- Oui. Le destin surement.

- Je suis content pour toi Leah.

- Et moi je suis contente de te revoir. Tu me manquais.

- Tu sais que tout le monde veut te revoir à Forks ? Même les Cullens. Quant à Jake, je parie qu'il tourne en rond. Reviens chez nous.

- Forks me manque terriblement, Seth Mais il y a Shannon maintenant. Je ne veux plus envisager ma vie sans lui.

- Et moi sans toi, ce n'est pas possible Leah. Si tu veux retourner parmi les tiens je ne veux pas être un frein à ton bonheur.

Shannon se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Sur son visage se tenait une mimique inquiète. Comme si il craignait que je le quitte pour toujours.

- Je ne veux pas que tu quittes ton travail d'infirmier pour moi. A Forks tu n'auras rien comme proposition d'emploi. Et que diras ton clan ?

- Que nous unissons nos deux meutes pour notre bien. Le mélange des sangs ne pourra qu'améliorer nos louveteaux.

- Et Carlisle pourra lui trouver un emploi à l'hôpital, renchérit Seth.

L'argument de ce dernier n'avait pas été utile à me convaincre. J'avais accepté dès que Shannon avait sous entendu de fonder une famille.

C'était avec lui que je voulais passer le reste de mes jours, et cela j'en étais convaincue.

- Nous rentrons à Forks, dis-je en me blottissant dans les bras tendres de Shannon.


End file.
